


Mad Like Crushed Diamonds

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Flogging, M/M, Overstimulation, Predicament Bondage, Riding Crops, Sub!Loki, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is worked over by Tony. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Like Crushed Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where these keep coming from, but I hope you're enjoying them as much as I am!
> 
> Please note the dub/con tag.

Loki was already half out of it by the time Tony paused for a moment.

Tony let the flogger hang limply from his hand as he surveyed the sight before him: Loki had been tied down onto an ottoman, on his hands and knees with each limb tied to a leg of the furniture. Loki hated the ottoman, because it was just a simple piece of furniture in Tony's room; it wasn't the wooden horse or any other restraining devices Tony had in his playroom. Tony knew Loki felt degraded, felt that he wasn't even worth going to the room to put him in proper restraints. Tony didn't care. He enjoyed the picture Loki was painting for him, with his hands flat on the floor and unable to move much since he was bound at the wrists and elbows. His legs were bound at the knees, pulling him close and spreading his thighs, but Tony had tied his ankles together to restrict further movement. The ottoman was supporting his weight, something that Loki was probably very frustrated with, if his pained gasps were any indication.

Tony had attached cruel, metal butterfly clamps, with a thin chain connecting them together, to his nipples, so that every touch his chest made with the soft cushion was almost unbearable. Even crueler was Loki's cock, trapped underneath his body with a hollow sound firmly in place, fucking him from the inside with every slight movement he made.

In Loki's mouth, was a somewhat small ball gag; it wasn't meant to silence him, rather something to keep his mouth busy as he moaned and cried out. Tony could still understand the majority of the insults and begging Loki was directing at him, but it was more fun to pretend he couldn't.

Tony had warmed him up on the flogger first, making Loki grunt and whine softly as his back was slowly turning into an expanse of tingly nerves and sensitive flesh. Being hit with the soft suede and leather always put Loki in a contradicting headspace that was mellow and edgy, relaxing his muscles yet flinching in pain. Tony liked the different sounds he could pull from the demi-god, and was content to keep going, but they had more to do tonight.

"You took that well enough." Tony mused, absently swinging the flogger lightly against his thigh. "Let's see what else we've got next."

Walking around Loki to set the flogger down on the bed, Tony picked up the crop that was lying innocently on a pillow. He turned back to Loki and noticed how he wasn't even trying to look at what Tony was doing. His head was hanging off the edge, making his hair fall down in a curtain, hiding his face from Tony's gaze. He could, however, make out the drool that was slowly falling from Loki's open and gagged mouth.

"What's this?" Tony wondered out loud.

Tony came to a halt in front of Loki and using the crop, he placed the tip underneath his chin and applied a bit of pressure, silently ordering Loki to lift his head. When Loki complied, Tony was pleased to see the way his eyes were already getting unfocused and hazy.

"Aw, you're already losing it, aren't you?" Loki didn't respond.

Time to wake him up.

He moved away, letting Loki's head drop back down, and slowly circled his prey. He let the crop trail lightly over the pink skin, and watched as Loki shivered at the touch.

"So sensitive, aren't you?" Tony murmured as the crop traced Loki's ass, dipping in between his ass cheeks to rub over his exposed hole and caress his balls. Loki moaned and shook his head slightly.

There was no warning when Tony suddenly smacked the crop down on Loki's shoulder, making Loki cry out loudly. Tony hit his other shoulder twice in quick succession, and Loki flinched, yelling when he pressed himself down in an attempt to get away, and only succeeding in tightening the clamps on his nipples. Loki moaned at the twin sharp pains, and as he lifted himself to ease the pressure on his chest, Tony smacked him, _hard_ , on his ass; Loki's hips bucked into the ottoman and he screamed as his cock made contact with the cushion, skin sensitive and throbbing.

Tony felt himself growing hard as he watched Loki's desperate confusion; Loki couldn't help arching off his perch, trying to alleviate the pain in his chest and avoid touching his groin to the ottoman, but he immediately would press himself tightly into the cushion as soon as Tony smacked him. And Tony was relentless in his hits; there were swelling lines showing up already, all across Loki's thighs, ass, back and shoulders.

"Such a mean predicament, isn't it?" Tony taunted.

Loki was groaning with every slap of the crop, moaning pitifully every time it landed on an already red welt, and screaming frantically when it hit creamy white on the insides of his thighs. Tony was merciless, as he continuously covered every inch of Loki's backside with angry, raised marks.

It wasn't long before Loki started sobbing and gasping wetly with every hit, body vibrating and aching as he couldn't decide which direction to make his body go in.

Then Tony lightly tapped Loki's balls with the crop, and Loki convulsed violently, choking on a scream in his throat. Tony had been planning on having that be the last stroke of the crop, but then Loki gasped out a muffled, "More!"

Tony tilted his head in amusement and tapped him again, in the exact same spot, and watched as Loki was seized by a full body shudder.

"Yesss," Loki moaned.

"You finally giving in?" Tony invited, hitting his ass with a resounding _SMACK_ , earning a pained gasp and a soft, drawn-out, "Pleeease."

Tony gave in, and increased the strength of his hits, striking Loki ruthlessly and alternating between ass, balls and thighs, all the while with Loki's frantic and incoherent begging filling the room.

Loki was squirming like mad, rubbing his chest and cock into the ottoman and arching up into the crop's aim, gasping and pleading with Tony to hit more, harder.

"Tonyyy!" Loki shouted on a particularly rough hit, voice lingering on the last vowels of his words, and stumbling over most of them, "Yesssss! M-more!"

Switching tactics, Tony zeroed in on Loki's balls and focused all of his attention there, hit after hit after hit, and listened as Loki screamed himself hoarse in a confused mixture of agony and arousal.

Loki's unintelligible ramblings and wailing kept rising higher in pitch, as he convulsed brutally and uncontrollably in his bonds. His skin was shimmering, drenched in sweat, and horrible bruises were already forming under the battered flesh.

When Tony stopped hitting him, Loki sagged bodily into the cushion. Tony tossed the crop in the direction of the bed, and reached a hand out to run his fingers along the heated skin of Loki's ass. Loki flinched hard and whined brokenly when Tony started kneading the abused flesh under his hands.

It wasn't until Tony started massaging Loki's sore balls ruthlessly, earning violent trembling and breathless groans of pain from the demi-god, that Tony realized Loki had come at some point during his beating. Tony tapped Loki's hips, with a soft, "Up," and Loki wearily lifted himself off the furniture. The sad pool of semen was spreading and smearing all over the ottoman as Loki shifted constantly. It was also sticking against Loki's skin, making soft, filthy sounds as Loki wiggled around.

"My, look at that. Someone's going to have to clean that up, won't they?" Tony mocked, squeezing Loki's balls tightly. Loki whined and, unable to hold his weight up, slumped back down, hissing when it pulled his testicles tighter. Tony chuckled and let go. He debated on whether or not he'd have Loki lick the worst of it later and then have the cleaning ladies fix the rest of the damage.

Loki breathed out raggedly, the occasional moan slipping out, while Tony traced the rest of his marked back. The top half of his back got the worst of it after his ass, and the welts growing there looked painful and sensitive. Sure enough, when Tony brushed his fingers over them, Loki let out a strangled cry. Tony's fingers continued to swirl and outline the newly forming bruises until he reached down to sink his hand into Loki's hair. He tightened his grip for a moment, just to hear Loki whimper, before relaxing his grip and smoothing down the tangled locks. He unbuckled the strap of the gag, and gently tried to loosen it out of Loki's mouth; Loki's jaw was clenched tight around it, and Tony had to massage and coax him to relax. Tony ignored the trailing drool that dribbled to the ground and covered the gag.

"We're not quite done yet, and I don't think you'll want that in your mouth. Wouldn't want you to choke, now would we?" Tony said, surprisingly gently.

Loki didn't bother answering, instead focusing on getting his breath under control. That's how he missed Tony picking up the last object, and the way Tony moved around to stand behind him. Loki didn't miss the first strike of the whip on his lower back, however.

There was a split second of silence, and then Loki gave a bloodcurdling scream.

Tony hit him again, higher up, and Loki could barely breathe in enough air for another scream before the whip fell down across his ass, raising welts over the ones already there.

Loki was hysterical, fighting frantically against his bonds in a desperate attempt to escape the strikes that were lighting his back on fire. He could barely gasp in enough air before it was pushed out by another hit, and Loki could only cry out in desperation.

Then Tony aimed the whip on his tender balls, and followed up with a hit on his exposed hole.

Loki broke.

He sagged against the ottoman and every single muscle in his body relaxed abruptly. Loki didn't make a sound as Tony's next strike landed on a shoulder. Instead, Loki simply sighed, and all the tension in his body slowly released, leaving him loose and settled. His head hung limply off the edge and with every hit, his head turned vaguely in the direction of it, body arching slightly to meet the whip.

"Look at you." Tony breathed out hard, his tempo never hesitating as he aimed for the inside of a thigh, and taking pleasure in the brilliant red lines it made. "You're taking it so well." A hit on Loki's ass made tiny droplets of blood appear, but Loki just hummed contently.  "So good for me." Tony was crisscrossing his strikes, making a spider web mess of a design across Loki's back and ass; Loki shivered in agreement.

Tony only gave a couple more strikes of the whip before he let it fall to the ground by his knees. Loki softly whined in protestation, but quieted down immediately when Tony ran his hands along his back. Every inch of his flesh was marred with raised, red streaks and dark ugly bruises, but Loki just sighed happily when Tony dug his fingers into them.

"Finally let go, huh? Took long enough." Tony murmured as he gripped Loki's ass for a squeeze and then moving down to cradle his balls, thumb rubbing gently over the thin skin. Loki shuddered in pleasure and moaned throatily when Tony snuck a hand underneath his body to palm at his cock.

"You're done." Tony stated, kneeling down by Loki's knees to start untying the rope binding him there. Loki didn't reply, not that Tony was expecting one; he knew it was going to be a long while before Loki could start using words again.

When his knees were done, and his legs and ankles free, Tony crawled to the other side to work on the rope holding Loki's wrist and elbows. It didn't take long, because the knots Tony used were simple slipknots that came apart easily, -not that Loki knew that- and Tony just chuckled warmly when he saw Loki's inability to move an inch.

Sitting cross-legged in front of Loki, Tony raised his hands to carefully cup Loki's face and lift his head up. Loki's face was drenched in sweat and tears, and his complexion was blood-rushed from hanging down for so long. Loki's eyes were half-lidded and unseeing as he blinked sluggishly against the change in angle. Tony swiped a thumb across Loki's mouth to clean the bit of saliva there, and he tucked his hair behind an ear, exposing his ruddy face better.

Loki's breathing was deep and even as his head lolled in Tony's hands. Tony leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, and he stayed like that for a few minutes, just matching Loki's steady breaths, and relaxing himself. Eventually Tony moved away, and gently let Loki's head roll down to its earlier position.

Tony forced himself to get up and then picked up the whip. He carried it to the bed and set it near the flogger; on the table beside the bed was a bottle of ointment and a salve that worked well on Loki. Beside those was a clean towel in a bowl that had melted ice, so Tony grabbed the bottles and bowl and returned to Loki, who was still limp and slumped on the ottoman. Tony came down to his knees again, picked up the towel and wringed it before starting to wipe Loki down carefully. Loki blew out a puff of air and twitched at the first cool contact, but relaxed with a deep, satisfied moan when the coldness of the towel started doing its job of soothing the heated flesh. Tony was thorough, wiping all the sweat and little beads of blood that had appeared on some of the harsher welts.

Tony rinsed the towel in the bowl occasionally and wrung it before starting a new spot. He wiped down Loki's legs, cleaning and cooling everything between his thighs, and taking extra care around the swollen balls. He moved to Loki's arms and washed away the sweat that had dripped down to his hands; he lifted each hand and wiped every finger before setting the hand down on the floor.

Picking up the bottles of ointment and salve, Tony was generous as he went about applying it. Loki sighed in relief as the medicine started kicking in, and the skin started going numb while it healed.

Tony grabbed the towel again and moved in front of Loki's face. He smiled warmly at the sleepy and peaceful expression Loki had, and winced inwardly when the coldness of the wet towel woke him up a little, Loki's eyes widening a bit but still too muddled to focus on anything. That was why he had saved his face for last.

Swinging the damp towel over a shoulder, Tony spoke quietly, "C'mon. Let's get you in bed." Tony snuck his arms under Loki's shoulders and heaved him upwards. Loki was pliant and moved wherever Tony put him, but he wasn't able to hold his weight at all. Tony managed to get him upright and staggered the both of them to the bed nearby, with Tony half-carrying, half-dragging the other man.

When Tony sat him down, Loki hissed softly as the sheets made contact with his hurt ass, but Tony kept a firm hand on his shoulder to prevent him from lying down.

"Hold on, we have to take care of this, remember?" Tony said with a smile. He reached down and grabbed Loki's cock that must have been hurting, or at least bothering him with the way the sound was still forcing the flaccid cock to be straight. Loki trembled and gave a helpless whimper as Tony unlatched the ring that was locking the sound in, and cautiously slid it out. He tossed it to the other side of the bed, and wiped away the come and lube that was drying on his stomach and groin.

The next part was going  to hurt, so Tony turned Loki's face to him and kissed him hard, swallowing Loki's pained howl as he tugged hard on the thin chain, pulling the clamps off in one single motion. Loki shivered and  whimpered unhappily into Tony's mouth when Tony pressed the cool cloth to the sore nipples.

"Shh, you're okay. You did so well. It's all over now, you're okay." Tony soothed when he broke away from Loki.

The words worked to placate Loki; he always needed reassurance when he was this far gone, this open and honest, and Tony was more than happy to give it. Tossing the clamps in the direction of the sound, Tony helped maneuver Loki to lie down on his stomach; his cock and nipples were sore and in pain at the contact, but Tony knew from experience and common sense that lying on his back would prove to be too much to bear.

Tony finished moving Loki, and watched as his breathing eased again, and his eyes drooped closed. He was asleep within moments. Feeling accomplished, Tony reached over for the clamps and sound and went about cleaning up their scene. He could easily have JARVIS or the cleaning crew do it, but like with everything when it comes down to Loki, Tony preferred to do it himself.

As Tony took the bowl to the bathroom to empty, Tony started thinking about the next thing he could put Loki through.

The idea made him smirk wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun! Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
